Up to now, a shift range switching device has been known which switches a shift range by controlling a motor in response to a shift range switching request from a driver. In Patent Literature 1, a switched reluctance motor is used as a driving source of a shift range switching mechanism. Hereinafter, the switched reluctance motor is referred to as an “SR motor”.